


Monster Girl

by AngelicSakuraBlossom



Series: Mokka Week 2015 [3]
Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Mokka Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSakuraBlossom/pseuds/AngelicSakuraBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What did you do to her?”<br/>“I didn’t do it! The president pays me to not ask questions, okay! So I don’t!” <br/>“Why…? Why did you turn me into this monster?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Girl

Aikka watched the shadowed figure as they ran across the training room field. They flipped and twisted out of the way of 'enemies'. They handed and lifted their hands. Bullets shot out of their fingertips, destroying the targets.

“Oh my,” Nori whispered. She watched the figure run through the course.

“So this is the power of earth technology,” Lao muttered.

“Actually, this program is still in the experimental phase,” the director confessed. “Our studies have made great strides. This is our newest project, and so far, the longest lasting, Unit EW-OC3. The third generation, and it is the perfect amalgamation of humanity's strength and intelligence.”

“What's her purpose?” Lao asked.

“Well, if there was ever a threat that we couldn't risk human lives, we have the perfect weapon,” the director said.

“Are we allowed to meet her?” Aikka asked curiously.

“Impressive. How could you tell it was a girl?” the director asked.

“I could tell by her silhouette,” Aikka answered. “It's more curved and slimmer than a male's. And she's shorter than the average male human height.”

“I shall have to see if there is anyway of correcting these, make it more genderless,” The director hummed. “We wouldn't want all of our secrets revealed.”

“May we meet her?” Nori asked.

“Of course, once she is finished with her training,” the director answered.

* * *

The female figured approached them, standing dutifully beside the director. She had short black hair and blank red eyes. She was a foot shorter than Aikka. She wore a sleek robotic looking suit with soft pulsing lights. Her left cheek had small cuts decorating it. Her right cheek was covered with black ink that extended to her forehead, covering her eye in the design.

“EW-OC3, this is the royal family of Nourasia,” the director introduced.

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” EW-OC3 greeted. She placed an arm over her stomach and bowed, shocking the three aliens.

“Yes, I do not understand it either,” the director said with a hum. “No matter how we try to reprogram it, it always bows like that. We can't seem to override it.” Aikka tilted his head and looked carefully at her.

“She looks familiar,” Aikka said.

“Impossible,” the director said. “The EW-OC3 model has not been revealed to the public in any way.”

“So, she is a robot?” Lao asked.

“I guess that’s one word for it, yes,” the Director said. “We prefer the term, android.”

“This is all so fascinating,” Nori said.

“I would hope so,” the director said with a pleased smile. “In fact, we have plans to send it with our troops to help assist you on Nourasia. Of course, we’ll have to send it’s handlers as well. But, is it up to par with your standards?”

“Mind if I spar with her?” Aikka asked.

“That would be an excellent way of testing her strength,” Lao said. “If Aikka deems her worthy, then we’ll allow her to be brought.”

“Very well.”

* * *

Aikka bowed, receiving one in return from the android. He drew his sword while the android stood her ground. A buzzer went off and Aikka took a cautious step forward. EW-OC3 raised her hand, sending bullets his way. Aikka sidestepped and ran towards her, using his sword to block the guns. He spun around and swung at her. EW-OC3 rose her arms. Aikka’s sword collided with it, creating sparks.

Aikka spun around and swung his sword once more. EW-OC3 jumped out of the way, sliding back. She glared at him and ran behind a wall. A moment later she ran back out, holding a pole. Aikka sliced through the pole and drove his sword into her hand. EW-OC3 grunted in pain as a red liquid dripped out of her hand. Aikka’s eyes widened and he jumped back. He looked down at his sword and slowly raised it towards him, sniffing it.

“Stop the match!” he shouted. EW-OC3 looked at him in confusion.

“Is something wrong?” the director asked.

“I thought you said she was an android,” Aikka said.

“It is,” the director answered.

“If my memory serves an ‘android’ is ‘a robot with a human appearance’.” Aikka held up his sword, showing the red substance. “If so, then why is she bleeding? That’s a trait that belongs to a ‘cyborg’, ‘a person who has had mechanical implants in order to exceed their physical limitations brought onto them by a human body’.”

“It is the type of oil they use,” EW-OC3 replied. “They created a synthetic oil that is more efficient and red in color.”

“How did you copy the scent?” Aikka asked.

“Scent?” the director repeated.

“I knew a girl from Earth. She once got badly injured. I was curious about the properties of human blood, so she explained it to me.” Aikka rubbed a finger on the blood. “She said that her blood, and all humans’, tastes like iron.” He licked the blood off his finger. His eyes widened and he dropped his sword in shock.

“Aikka? My prince, what’s wrong?” Nori asked, grabbing his shoulders. She made her son face him. Aikka looked over at EW-OC3.

“Molly?” EW-OC3 tilted her head and looked at him in confusion.

“The name ’Molly’ does not register in my databanks,” she said.

“Isn’t that the name of the Earth pilot?” Lao asked.

“Wait a minute,” Aikka looked down, his mind twisting and turning. “Eva, Molly’s real name was Eva. And her father was Don Wei. Eva Wei. Eva Wei – Oban Champion Generation 3.” The director’s eyes widened at the statement.

“As I said before, you are quite impressive,” he said.

“What did you do to her?” Aikka growled. He ran out of his mother’s hands and grabbed the director’s suit collar. He glared at him and pulled him close. “What did you do to the Earth Princess?”

“Earth…princess?” EW-OC3 repeated slowly.

“Look, I didn’t do anything, alright?” he said. “The president, he sends me volunteers for the program and gives them designations. I didn’t know anything about this girl, honest! I just evaluate the volunteers, and if they make it this far, I watch over them! I swear!”

The commotion was cut off by a scream. Aikka looked over and saw Eva hunched over, gripping her head. She was screaming in agony, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“What did you do?” She screamed, looking at the director.

“I didn’t do it!” he shouted. “The president pays me to not ask questions, okay! So I don’t!” A bang rang out and his head slumped forward. Eva’s arm was raised and smoke was rising from one of her fingers.

“Why…? Why did you turn me into this monster?” she asked quietly. An alarm went off and suddenly guards were filling the room. They crowded around Eva, grabbing her. Eva screamed and thrashed around, trying to get out of their grip. They slammed a needle into her neck and she fell limp. Aikka watched in shock, unable to do anything as she was dragged away.


End file.
